Monster Musume: The Future
by Noah Brony Plush
Summary: set 21 years after the anime of the same name (except the 'future' part). Miia reunites with her friends to stop a law that ban's monster girls. Papi tries to go through a lesbian marriage. And Tio recruits MON to stop the law Miia is trying to stop. (New chapters every week) Note: I do not own Monster Musume, full rights go to Okayado.
1. Prolouge

I wake up. God, my alarm clock was the most annoying shit in existence. I wonder why I wore a shirt to bed. I turn around and see Miia topless and sleeping right beside me. Me and Miia have been married for 20 years. Don't ask how to have sex with lamia. Never ask it ever. NEVER. My name is Kurusu Kimihito. And it's been hell.

I finally manage to say something. "Wake up Miia…" Miia doesn't turn around. "Darling, five more minutes."

"Come on, we are not doing the same thing we did that many years ago" I shook her body.

"It felt good that day, you can't lie Darling" Miia nearly whips my face with her giant as hell tail.

I decide to drag her from the bed and onto the floor. It's a foolproof plan. I get up out of bed and grab Miia's tail. I grunt and heave but her tail is too heavy. After 13 minutes I get her onto the floor. Now to get her in the kitchen. "Fine, I'll get up" I let go of Miia's tail. Thank god I don't have to carry her.

Miia cooks in the kitchen. I got her a cookbook. At first it was a disaster when she tried her first recipe. Or at least her food was like a disaster. Most of the people I lived with did not like Miia's food. And look where that got me. Miia is now making some decent recipes. She's been watching MasterChef for 2 years now.

Papi is now married to Suu (apparently), I don't know what Centorea is doing, Rachnera runs a sex store, Mero goes to that place with dolphins, and Lala doesn't really do anything except foretell the future about how a person will murder me, and the MON is broken up, and also Ms. Smith is dead. Due to sickness problems.

Miia hands me food. "You okay darling?" I look at Miia. "You know how Lala says that I will get murdered one day?" I ask Miia. "Yeah, but you have immortal powers or something like that" Miia shrugs. "Besides, darling, it'll never happen."

I hope that's true.


	2. START OF PART 1: 1 Year Later

1 year ago, I was all wrong. My darling is dead. Yeah, pretty hard for a lamia like me. I sit and sigh at his funeral. All my friends and family talk while I just stare at a picture of Kurusu. His head got chopped by someone. I don't know who it was.

Papi walks to me. "I'm...sorry about what happened. But it still isn't like Lala can predict the future!"

"YES I CAN!" Lala yells across the room.

"Anyway, I know what it's like" Papi says grabbing my back.

"You have a dead husband?" I ask her.

"No! First up, I'm gay! And second, I know what it's like to have a hard time in a marriage."

"What?"

"I JUST FEEL BAD FOR YOU" Papi can't decide on her words.

Everyone was at Darling's funereal except for Centorea. Lala was at another place probably foretelling someone's future, Rachnera was actually acknowledging that Kurusu is dead, and Papi was sitting next to me.

"Maybe you can move in with us." I turn my head to Papi. "Why?" I ask Papi in confusion. "Because, you don't wanna end up homeless do ya?" I think about it. Papi is right. Papi walks me to Suu. "guess what honey?"

"What?" Suu asks taking a sip of Gak. "Miia is moving in with us!" Suu spits out her Gak.

"WHAT?! WHY!? WE HAVE A HOME to OURSELVES YOU SAID THAT YOURSELF PAPI!" Suu was right. I mean, I wasn't there with them but Papi did say that once.

"I know, but Miia's our friend. And her husband just died." Papi tries to make a point

"But she has a home" then I interrupted her. "We were about to move 2 days before Darling died."

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Suu throws her cup on the floor.

Papi turns to me. "We'll get you moved in."

Suu carries the boxes into the guest room. It's kinda tiny. It's not cramped but where's my cooking space? Where's my books? And my flat screen TV that has good networks.

"I know it seems tiny but we'll get your stuff in here" Papi says dropping another box. I hardly believe that shit.

"If that is, if we CAN get your stuff in here." Suu said dropping the box and leaving the room to get another one

The wallpapers are sort of blue. They are like a tile. On a shelf is a Hentai comic. Must've been Rachnera's present to Papi on her 27th birthday. This is going to be one hell of a time.


	3. Chapter 2: Living With Papi

I woke up at 5:00AM. Then went down and cooked. My recipes sucked back when I was 25. Nobody liked my cooking. Not even Kurusu. Papi comes down. "Miia, what are you doing awake?"

"Just cooking" I said pouring spice into the pan.

I believe I should tell you about Papi. Papi is a harpy. Basically, she is the size of a child. Not like a little child but like, a child. She has blue hair (which must've been one of the reasons Suu married Papi in the first place). She was dumb in the past. Those were good times, Kurusu was still alive, Centorea wasn't missing. Rachnera was just doing shit. And Papi and Suu were best friends (and apparently Kurusu said one time he sucked the booby of a tree girl. God, the sexual situations he would get into sometimes)

Papi then matured enough to be like us. She still was the size of a child. But she was fine. She still acted childish and stuff. Suu was basically a piece of slime. She got easily offended whenever there was slime tutorial. She drank Gak. Basically, slime. Whenever someone got wet. Oh boy, a lot of things would happen at once that have you thinking about shit. And also, she could turn big (somehow). The first time Suu and Papi dated, Suu said she didn't really give a damn about people making fun of her because of her being gay.

"You're stress cooking, aren't you?" Papi pointed her wing at me. "I'm not stress cooking. I'm just cooking for breakfast, Papi" I say flipping a pancake.

"I heard the sizzle of a pancake!" Suu said running down the stairs. Suu loved pancakes. I know every one of the six girls' tastes one by one. "Gimme!" Suu said, folding her hands.

I handed the pancake to Suu. Suu gobbles down the pancake. Papi walks to the living room and turns on her TV.

Hours later, we hear a doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Papi opens the door and sees men in black suits. Oh shit.

"I'm sorry, but we will have to make this house an open house." one of the men says shoving Papi over.

"I'm sorry, but isn't Tio in charge of the Exchange Program after Ms. Smith died?" I asked the man. "Yeah, but because of the new law, and that she's a monster girl.."

Idiots. Absolute idiots.

"You fired Tio?!" Suu gasped. "No! Tio is the manager of the Exchange Program. She is excellent at doing that job." the man walks inside and puts a picture of me and Kurusu.

"Hey! Don't-" We got kicked out of the house.

"Great, now I'm homeless." Papi was half pissed. A law? Tio made a law. No, she would never. I wonder why the government made this law…

It doesn't matter. We need to stop this law. We need to get my friends. Now.


	4. Chapter 3: Rachnera

Papi puts a period on the cardboard. "This'll definitely get their attention" Papi holds up the cardboard saying 'Give Us a House PLZ'. "That is the stupidest fucking sign I have ever seen." Suu says observing the sign. She was right. But Papi made her dance with the sign.

I look off into the streets seeing Suu spin the sign. How? How did monster girls become illegal. Could it have been about my darling?

"Hey, you okay, Miia?" Papi asks me.

"Nothing, just contemplating." I say, still looking at Suu spin the stupid sign. "It's just that they kicked us out for no reason."

"Pretty sure they didn't kick us out for NO reason." Papi goes silent for a minute. "Actually, they COULD. We just wouldn't know"

But I still had so many questions, did it have anything to do with Darling? Was it that Tio did something? Who violated the law? Then, a lightbulb flickered in my head. I had to go to the government. Tio would have the answers! But I can't go this alone. I had to reunite the girls.

I focus back into reality to find Suu flailing her boobs out on the street. Papi was yelling to keep doing it. Which made me think that the thing was her idea. "Papi! Suu! Get out of the road!" I yelled to Papi and Suu.

"Why?" Papi asked me.

"Do you know where Rachnera's sex shop is?"

Rachnera is an arachnea. And her kind is known for rape and BDSM and all kinds of shit. I have always thought she would open a sex shop. She had been planning to open it for years. She had pitched it to Darling about...10 years ago? I can't really remember. It was after our marriage.

"You sure this isn't a way to get out of our house?" Darling had asked with a confused face.

"I wish! I was planning this for years! I realized why should I try to fuck everybody when I can bring the fuck to them!?" Rachnera said, showing a paper to us with the building plans.

I was also confused. "Bring the fuck to them?" I asked with confusion.

"Yup! It's a sex shop! It's technically bringing my BDSM experience to other people" Rachnera seemed happy about all of this.

"I liked it when you did it in OUR HOME. I don't think people would like your impossible ways of rape." Darling said to Rachnera.

But she opened the damn shop anyway.

Me, Papi, and Suu entered the shop to see boobs and penises almost everywhere. There was a whole section of dildoes. God, this whole place disgusts me but I don't really care. I needed to find Rachnera.

I find her at the checkout informing someone about something. There was a rainbow colored dildo. Rachnera was wearing a shirt saying 'WE HEART SEX, DON'T WE?' Rachnera slammed her hand on her desk yelling "sold!"

Then she noticed me. "Miia? Oh my god, Miia!" Rachnera yelled, waving at me. Oh shit. "Hi Rachnera!" I said, trying my best not to focus on her stupid shirt. Rachnera had purple hair. More like light purple. Turns out she changed the color of her hair from light purple to indigo. How come I remember that now?

"What brings you into my shop? You want to miss Mr. Kimihito sexually?" Rachnera says putting the back of both her wrists on her chin. "What?! No! What the fuck, Rachnera!?" I say, trying my best not to slap her. "Monster girls are apparently outlawed. The government kicked us out of our house and you will be kicked out of your shop if you don't help us."

"What? Monster girls are outlawed? Says who?" Rachnera said.

"I just said. The government."

"Well, since you got kicked out of your house, I can book you a visit to a motel." Rachnera started finding motel bookings on her computer. "But I'm not helping you."

"Thanks-wait what?" I said, with a confused face.

"I'm not helping you. If they outlawed monster girls, they would've fired the giant girl!" Rachnera says, confirming the booking.

"They didn't fire Tio." I say to her.

"I don't think monster girls are outlawed. Or otherwise they would fire her and every other monster girl working for the government. So enjoy your stay at the motel. I'm still gonna be here."

I swear. Girls are loud when they're intimate. I cannot sleep or hear myself think with them moaning. Stating the fact that they are doing it right next to me.

Now I realize why suicide exists.

As I contemplate how I should die, I start thinking again. IS Tio fired? Maybe those guys were IRS. Or were they? Could it be about Darling? Or could it be someone else? Can I think of any more questions? No.

Before I grab a gun, someone knocks at the door. "Ah. ah. You guys keep doing...whatever that is" Papi and Suu were in a sex position I can't even try to describe. As they continue...playing an intense game of tag and as Papi dumps water on herself, I walk to the door.

I opened the door. It was Rachnera.

"So, turns out monster girls are outlawed. Because tall girl is actually fired."

Oh shit.


	5. Chapter 4: Meroune

"Tio's fired?!"

Honestly, I saw it coming. I put a blanket on Rachnera. It is REALLY hard to do. Papi and Suu are asleep. They tire easily. "Yeah, I saw her on the street without her suit with a demon. I couldn't tell who it was. But I just saw her without that stupid tux she wears most of the time." Rachnera tries to remember. Tio is an MON member. After Ms. Smith died, Tio offered to take over the program. Inducting peace between monsters and humans. At first people thought Tio wasn't good enough to be a government leader. I knew they would go insane and start firing most monsters in the government.

"I thought they said Tio wasn't fired!" I say, confused. "Well, you know the government doesn't like to tell us the truth!" Rachnera snapped. "It's not like we're fucked anymore than we already are! And I bet this all has to do with Mr. Kimihito's death! Because we still don't know the fucking reason why HE died!"

"Well, I want monster girls to at least still be legal!" I snap back at her. "And I'm so convinced Lala did it rather than someone else! I mean it's not like she didn't foretell Darling's future and didn't just plan to murder his ass!"

"Hey!" Papi throws a pan at both of us. "I'm trying to sleep! Let a bird rest!"

"Leave them alone, honey." Suu says, sounding very tired.

"Fine. jesus christ…" Papi goes back to sleep.

I look back at Rachnera with an angry glare. "Can you at least have the guts to help us? I'm going to the government to stop this law. I don't care if we die, I just want monster girls to be legal." I say, calmly. Rachnera gives me the same angry glare. "Ok, fine. But after this is over. Don't contact me." I put out my hand. "Deal?"

"Deal" Me and Rachnera shake hands.

"Finally, you bitches stopped your cat fight." Papi says, very tired.

"SHUT UP PAPI!" both Me and Rachnera say. Suu says it, too. But she sounds very tired when saying it.

Then, there is Meroune. She is a mermaid who is always on a wheelchair when she is on land. She has pink hair and blue eyes. She applied to work at some aquarium place. Mero said she wanted to work with all the sea creatures, but I think she wanted to get out of the house. It was right after Centorea moved out. Rachnera was still there.

"Last time I was there, it felt so good to be there." Mero said, closing her eyes and what I could remember was imagining about that time we went there.

"Well, I guess you can move out. But I can't possibly see how we can move the pool out of the house…" Darling said. I thought we could just remodel the house or build a pool in the aquarium.

But then I realized the aquarium HAS a pool.

"No, silly! The aquarium HAS a pool. But I'm pretty sure they won't let me in there." Mero said.

"Ah, don't worry. Pretty sure they'll let you swim there." Darling says with a very positive voice.

Now I remember the place.

Yup. it was THAT aquarium. Where it kind of was a sign Darling and Me were in love. Except, it looked WAY different from when we came here. The dolphins here had a comfortable home, most of the workers looked like they've had enough sleep, and then there was the tank. Dear god, it was bigger than last time.

"So THIS is the place where Mero is? This would cost lots of money to get in!" Rachnera said, her sentence echoing from the room.

"How DID we get in her, by the way?" Papi asked. "Easy, I made a little 'offer' to the ticket stand guy." Rachera said, putting romantic emphasis on 'offer'.

"Gross, Rachnera." I shuddered.

"What? How else were we supposed to get in?" Rachnera exclaimed.

"I have a wallet." I say, taking out my wallet. "You don't have to do everything just by-"

"Hey guys!" Mero said, showing up unexpectedly.

"GAH! Jesus christ, Mero!" I exclaimed. Rachnera and Suu were quietly laughing. Papi let out a chuckle. "It's not so fucking funny." I mutter, trying my best not to punch Rachnera in the face.

"What are you doing here, Miia? I haven't seen you in years!" Mero said, riding her wheelchair to me.

I inform Mero about monster girls being outlawed. "And she wants us to go straight to the government and talk with Mr. President." Rachnera says sarcastically.

"Actually, our new plan is to find out about who killed Darling. It might be about his death." I tell Rachnera.

"Wait, what?" Rachnera says, confused.

"Really?" Papi and Suu look at each other.

"Well, let's do it! Your beloved needs some justice!" Mero yells, sounding kind of excited.

"Can we hang out here for a while just to discuss how we will investigate?" I ask.

"Sure! Just keep it on the down low." Mero says, exiting out of sight with her wheelchair.

I walk away. Papi follows me. "Are you sure about this plan? It's investigating without the police." I look at her. "I'm not sure. I don't want monsters to be illegal forever. But I honestly don't know what to do." Papi looks at me. "Well, this plan might work if we work together."

"Yeah, sure." I walk away nervously.

I go to the big giant fish tank and see all the fish swim around. Then I see the two fish that look like they're kissing. I then remember that day. Darling was still alive. Everyone was still there. Everything wasn't as bad as it was now. What did Mero call those fish? God, I can't remember.

"HANDS UP!" a person yells in the distance. I look to the side to see a cop arrest a monster girl. She tries fighting back but the cops taser her. I jump in fear and start running back to the girls.

"Guys. we gotta go." I whisper.

"Yeah, I think Papi pushed a fish joke TOO far." Mero says, angrily looking at Papi. "What!? I only said that fish are-" Suu covers Papi's mouth and laughs nervously.

We get out of the aquarium. The cops start to take down more monsters. I hurry the girls and get out of the aquarium.

"Now we just gotta find Cerea." I said.

"But we don't know where she is." Mero said, explaining a point.

"Then where the hell COULD she be?" I say, trying my best to remember the things she said when SHE left. "I would bet big tits is somewhere off in Russia or something." Rachnera said sarcastically.

"Nah, Russia doesn't like swords. Or centaurs. In fact, I don't think they made a exchange program there." Papi said, rubbing her chin.

"Well, she likes swords so she sure as hell wants to be a knight." I said.

"Wait. I think I might know where she is." Mero said, raising her index finger.


	6. Chapter 5: The Centaur

**The next two chapters will focus on Centorea's perspective. Hope you are enjoying the story BTW. **

* * *

Two men walk down the dark streets of Wenzhou, carrying a suitcase. The two men stop at a building. When they go inside, they find the man they're dealing the suitcase to, sitting in a chair with his back to them.

"Nǐmen liǎng gè zài zhè zuò shénme?" the man says in chinese, turning around to face the two men.

"Wǒmen shì zài zhèlǐ zhǎo huí gōngzuò!" one of the two men says, slamming the suitcase onto the table, unlocks the locks, and opens the suitcase. Inside was about ¥2,000,000.

"Shèng shǐ…" the man says, looking at the yen. He takes the suitcase and looks at the two men. He keeps staring. He thinks about giving them their jobs back. And then he opens his mouth to speak.

"Gǎo zá nǐmen! Wǒ yào chīle! Hāhāhā hā hā-" just as the man runs away, a figure appears. Taking the money away from the man.

"aah...Shianus…" the man calmly says with a grin.

The centaur quietly looks at the chinese man. Not afraid of him. The man pushes the other two guys out of his way. The centaur reaches for her sheath.

"Just give me the yen, and we'll be fine." the man says, folding his hands backwards.

The centaur still keeps reaching for her sheath. The man stopped grinning and then snapped his fingers twice. Signaling his members to go at her, silently whispering "Shāle tā"

The members slowly started walking to the centaur. Finally, Shianus was able to reach her sword. And then started slashing at the members. Killing them one by one. Blood going almost everywhere. Then she looked at the two men who had the suitcase.

They were already gone.

So her only decision was to go after HIM. the centaur jumped away to scout to where that chinese man could be. After 3 minutes of searching, she finally found him. Running. There was sweat all over him. He knew she was watching him. He then pulled a gun out and shot at her. Unfortunately, it was a pistol. And the bullet couldn't reach the centaur. She jumped then again out onto the streets. And after hours of finding the street he was running. He got away.

"Fuck." the centaur said, sheathing her sword.

She walks away from the street. And goes to a store. And buys a carrot. While buying one, she heard a man wolf whistle and yell "look at that rack!"

She was sexualized mainly by her breasts but overtime she just got used to it. Everybody gets used to stuff. It's just not easy to do.


	7. Chapter 6: Centorea

**Sorry about the chapter delay. I had writers block or I was too lazy to do it. You can put it together. Anyway, here is the chapter!**

* * *

Centorea Shianus is a member of the Royal Chinese Assassin's Guild. A secret company filled to the brim with bounty hunters. After she was applied for the job. She didn't want the job. In fact, it came by accident. She happened to be noticed that day by a certain guy. She had a master, by the name of Kimihito.

It happened at a very quick pace. A man was trying to attack her. Kimihito was going to save her but got knocked out before it happened. She publicly chased after that guy and attacked him with her sword. That man would eventually be slashed to death by Centorea and other assassins.

"Hey. horse girl" a man in a cloak says, secretly sliding a card into Centorea's hand. "We could use people like you."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Get outta here." Kimihito said, waving the man away. "Sorry about that. Too many people are a bunch of perverts around here."

After that moment, Centorea looked at the card. It had a number and the name of the guild on the card. Centorea stared at the card. Thinking if she actually was gonna go with the job. And how the girls would react to it.

"What are you staring at?" Lala said, barging into Centorea's room.

"AH! Lala! Please just fucking knock!" Centorea yelled.

Lala is a dullahan. Her head can basically fall off at any time. In fact, that's how they found her. Headless. Then they found her head. Lala's skin was so blue, that Centorea thought she was painted. She was basically dressed like a sexy grim reaper and to top that off she also had this big scythe that she always carried with her. Centorea always feared that Lala would murder her one day.

"I'm not very used to knocking doors. I only do it when I reap a person." Lala said, very grim.

Centorea felt a shudder down her horse spine thing. "Anyway, what?"

"What are you looking at." Lala pointed to the card that was in her hand.

Centorea quickly slid the card into her cleavage. "Nothing!" Lala then snatched the card out of her cleavage.

Centorea quietly stared at Lala for 5 seconds contemplating why she did that. The silence was broken by Lala saying "Assassin's Guild? In China?"

"Yeah, some guy attacked me and my master today. He got away. But some guy saw my swordsmanship and wants me to be a part of their guild." Centorea explained to Lala.

"Well then, just go." Lala shrugged.

"Well, I want to tell the girls and stuff but-"

"Just go, Centorea." Lala interrupted.

And so she did. She snuck out of the house and joined the Assassin's Guild. She was the best in her league. Killing every bounty she ever was assigned.

She also improved her swordsmanship. And now, she is almost about to be a general in bounty hunters and assassins. Or she could be an assassin teacher. It would be pretty fun teaching people how to use a sword. But that didn't matter.

She loved her job. She got used to it.

So, she got used to saying "not this time."

"What!? This guy has been our biggest bounty for years on end, and yet you still can't catch him!?" the boss said, mad at Centorea.

"Boss, I can explain. He is too quick. That's why we haven't catched him for-"

"I know exactly why we can't catch him! You give me that explanation every time he gets away!" the boss exclaimed.

"Well, we can team up some of the other assassins." Centorea explained. "A little bit of teamwork oughta get him."

"No. assassins come alone. It's not the Gang Guild, it's the Assassin's Guild." the boss explained back.

"I can catch him tonight, he'll be in our hands." Centorea said, confidently.

"You better. Or you and your breasts and your job are going bye, bye, bye." the boss said.

And so on that night, Centorea set out to catch that man. And bring him to justice. She needed this job. She tracked him down to another tall and menacing building. She swears every day is like an action anime. All these villains live in tall buildings and most of the men are jerks.

Centorea walked into the building to see that man's henchmen. All suited up, staring at her. She only considered them for one nice thing.

They looked her in the eyes.

Centorea slashed down the whole army and ran upstairs. Most of the floors had henchmen, so she did the same thing to them. After the 37th floor, she got tired and noticed there was an elevator.

"Oh come on."

The elevator looked glamorous. Like she was in a chinese casino. Finally, the elevator stopped.

The room the chinese man was in was ominous, thundering, and really dark. She couldn't see a damn thing in the room. Either he was using this as an advantage or he was too lazy to turn on the lights.

"Well, well. You come back. For what? Revenge?" the man says, probably turning his chair around.

"Yes, obviously." Centorea says, patting her hands to find her sword. Finally, she finds her sword and takes it out. "Ya think you can turn on the lights."

"Nah. I can't find the light switch. It's too dark in here." the chinese man says, probably shrugging his arms.

Centorea started waving her sword around, trying to hit the man. She was failing really badly. She then tripped on a silhouette. That was probably the man.

Before Centorea could slash him, the man then said "are you sure you want to be an assassin?"

Centorea stopped. "Hmm?"

"You try catching me everyday but fail to do it. Why is that? Could it be your boss, perhaps?" the man said ominously.

Centorea could feel his sinister grin. "No. I would never quit my job. My boss doesn't stop me from my dreams."

"Oh, I've seen your boss. I know where your guild is. I see how he acts. He's a jerk. Are you sure you want to work with HIM?" the man says, in a sarcastically sad voice.

"You…" before Centorea could start. The man put his finger in front of her.

"So, do you want to join us and never see your boss again, or never see your 'guild' again." the man tried making her choose. She thought for a second. She then started hacking the man to death. Blood spilling everywhere. The man finally dies saying "your fault"

The lights turn on.

Her friends are gaping except for Papi and Suu. They were amazed.

"Oh! Uh...hi." Centorea said, embarrassed. Either she was blushing or that was blood.

"Uh...sup." Miia said, trying her best not to puke.


End file.
